


Who Knew

by super_rainbow2021



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Starting Anew, ciel was not pleased, sebastian takes his daughter to snape (and by extention dumbledore), sebastian was not pleased, sebastian's daughter is not pleased, voldemort summoned demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: Severus Snape was a man of caution. His years at Hogwarts had taught him that bullies could be lurking around any corner, ready to hex you. The most powerful demon in England, Sebastian Michaelis, was rumored to be seen murdering a group of Muggle families with a younger demon. He couldn't afford to be caught unawares by anything.





	Who Knew

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago omg, but it never became the fic I wanted it to be. So, here it is.

Severus Snape was a man of caution. His years at Hogwarts had taught him that bullies could be lurking around any corner, ready to hex you. Even now, as he walked along his dark street, he was wary of his surroundings. Lately, there had been rumors that with the Dark Lord’s return, the dwellers of the demon realm were visiting to rally in the cause. The most powerful demon in England was Sebastian Michaelis, and he was rumored to be seen murdering a group of Muggle families with another, younger demon. England knew he had a daughter as well, rumored to have been a gift from the devil himself.

Severus was closing in on his home, and was relieved when he opened the door. He threw his coat over the couch, then made his way to the kitchen. What he saw in there was not what he expected, not in the least bit.

It was Sebastian Michaelis. Next to him was a beautiful young girl with long shining obsidian hair and the same red eyes the older demon had.

“Severus Snape, I presume?” he asked.

Severus nodded, a little hesitant, until he saw Dumbledore walk out of the kitchen.

“Severus, this man here, I believe you’ve heard of him? Mr. Michaelis wishes to keep his daughter safe from any and all Death Eaters while he … takes care of a few of them, yes?” Dumbledore looked to the demon as he explained, and Sebastian nodded.

“Yes, many of them have irritated me in the past, tested my patience. My daughter has had enough of them, as has my business partner. We will be visiting a few of them, but in the meantime I would like you to watch over my daughter, Elizabete.” He gestured to the girl next to him, who in appearance looked to be around sixteen. She stared up at Severus, curiosity in her cool, blood-red eyes.

“Hello, Severus,” Elizabete greeted. Her English accent was very smooth for a teenager, though Severus doubted she was actually sixteen; she  _ was  _ the daughter of a demon. 

Severus nodded to her. “Hello,” he greeted. As safe as he may have felt with Dumbledore near him, his past experience with demons had not been pleasant. Nonetheless, he stood unafraid.

"She would be staying with you until I return, that is if it is alright with your employer?" Michaelis shifted to Dumbledore again. The old man gave a smile.

"Yes, Elizabete is certainly welcome to stay here with Severus and at Hogwarts, Mr. Michaelis."

"Ah, thank you. And please, call me Sebastian." He gave a sly smile as he turned to his daughter. Sebastian placed a hand on Elizabete's head, stroking her hair a little. "I'll come check on you every once in a while, okay?" Elizabete nodded. Sebastian kissed her forehead, then smiled at her again. He walked out of Severus' front door, then disappeared with a magic that wasn't quite Apparition. The girl turned back to Severus.

"I can wait in the kitchen, until you need to show me to my room," she said shyly. The confident, sophisticated air had dispersed rather quickly. She turned and left for the kitchen.

"Elizabete is a little shocked, this being the first time she'd be gone from her father- or any demon, for that matter. It will take time for her to adjust. However, her father has made arrangements for some money to come in so she can buy all of her school necessities. She'll be sorted after the first years, into the third year class." Dumbledore said. Severus nodded.

"Of course, but do you think she will be safest at Hogwarts, Dumbledore? What with Sirius Black running loose?" Dumbledore turned to him again, eyes twinkling with an emotion Severus couldn't read.

"I have no doubt in my mind that she will be completely safe within the walls of my school. Now," he started to pace in front of Severus, "Mr. Sebastian wants her to be comfortable, so before sunrise he will be gathering money up to send to you, which you can exchange at Gringotts. If it suits her more, she can Apparate to the grounds with you instead of taking the train. Be sure to ask her, though." Dumbledore stopped and looked Severus in the eye. "I've also asked Mr. Olivander to make a specific wand to hone Elizabete's demonic magic. The last thing she needs is someone asking her why she doesn't have a wand. And she will need an alias, so that any children of Death Eaters do not recognize the name Michaelis."

"Yes sir." Severus nodded, watching as Dumbledore gave him a smile, turned to the kitchen and gave a little wave, and Apparated out of his home. Severus then turned to enter the kitchen, where Elizabete was standing in the doorway.

"Would you like anything to eat, Elizabete?" he asked her. The pale girl looked thoughtful before nodding shyly.

"Fish and chips?" Her voice came out almost as a squeak. Severus hid a small smile and nodded, gesturing her to sit while he started cooking. Elizabete sat down at the far end of the glossy table, looking at her shiny reflection. Tilting her head, she thought of an eye color that would not make her stand out. Using her magic, she cycled through most of the artist's rainbow before a plate was set in front of her. She looked up at Severus, thanking him. He nodded and sat at the other end of the table.

"That color suits you," he said. Elizabete blushed a baby pink, and looked at her reflection again. Blue-grey with a hint of violet, she could only compare the color to a patch of faded bluebells she found once on one of her father's trips. Elizabete smiled and let out the tiniest of chuckles. Clearing his throat, he looked across the table to meet the demon girl's disguised eyes.

"So, what do you know about wizard's magic?"

Elizabete forked into another couple of chips and looked up. "Not much, as my father's employer was a-a Muggle, I think you call them? His staff was as well, a-and the only witch I even knew about was Madame Red, but she was killed by her reaper." Elizabete glanced down as she blushed again, this time out of embarrassment. "This was nearly a hundred years ago, though, a-and I haven't had any contact with the Wizarding World until my father resurfaced into the overworld."


End file.
